Gulogre
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Snowman Soiled Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Gulogre is a wolverine-like Fanged Wyvern that can be encountered in snowy areas. Physiology Gulogre is a quadrupedal monster with superficially ursine and mustelid features. It is adorned with grey scales and thick white, oily fur with a faint blue line running down the middle of its back that helps protect it from frost. It is highly muscular and stocky, and can easily bring down prey with a single swipe of its forelegs. It has a long, white skunk-like tail that also has a faint blue line in the middle that sprays a bitter scent, and can use it to mark its territory and envelop hunters in a nauseating gas. It has black claws and horns and spikes that are cyan in colouration. Its horns are long, curved, and point backwards, and can be used to gore threats. Ecology Gulogre is accustomed to frigid regions such as the Tundra and the Frozen Seaway. Its white fur provides it with camouflage that allows it to ambush prey and rivals alike, and it secretes an oily substance that repels water and frost, protecting it from the bitter cold found within the areas it inhabits. Its horns are long and sharp, and can be used to gore prey and intruders alike. It has strong anal glands that are used to mark territory and signal that an individual is ready to copulate, and they can be used as a weapon, with the creature using its tail to spray pungent liquids at intruders as a warning to back off. Its legs are muscular and are equipped with sharp claws that provide a strong grip, which allow it to traverse snow and cliffs with ease despite the legs' short stature. It has strong jaws that allow it to crush bone and tear apart meat that has been frozen solid, and its teeth contain a freezing venom designed to wear down its prey's stamina at a faster rate. It is primarily a scavenger, feeding on carrion after another predator has finished eating or stealing it outright, and is highly dependent on it during times where fresh meat is scarce, following the trails of other predators who managed to score a kill. Despite this, it is capable of actively hunting, and sits high on the food chain, feeding on various monsters, such as Anteka, Popo, Giadrome, Great Baggi, Bulldrome, Lagombi, Blangos, Tetsucabra, and young Gammoth. It competes with other predators, such as Gigginox, Zamtrios, Barioth, Tigrex, Glacial Agnaktor, Tidal Najarala, and Stygian Zinogre, for food and territory, and has been known to kill them on occasion. It has a strong metabolism, requiring it to eat large amounts of food to survive, and when times are tough, it will hoard any food it finds so its chances of survival are increased. Males of the species will form lifelong relationships with two to three females when mating season comes around, and the females will produce two to three kits per litter. The kits develop fairly quickly, reaching adult size within two years, and once they begin to stop relying on their mother's milk, their father will provide them with food until they are ready to hunt for themselves. Behavior Gulogre is a solitary monster, roaming snowy areas in pursuit of prey. It is primarily a scavenger, eating carrion after another predator has finished eating or stealing it from another predator, but is also an active hunter, attacking anything that moves. It is highly territorial, and will relentlessly pursue intruders until it either loses their scent or kills them. It will hoard any food it finds when times are tough out of awareness that its chances of finding food in the harshest of winters are very low. Abilities It can harness the Ice element in battle, using its icy breath to immobilize prey before crushing them with its powerful forearms. It is muscular and stocky, having great strength that allows it to overpower threats with brute force, and its fangs can inject a freezing venom into prey and crush bones with ease. Its tail sprays liquids with a bitter scent that inflicts the Soiled status on those it makes contact with. It will prioritize frozen and soiled targets in battle, relentlessly attacking them until the condition wears off. Its horns are sharp and thick, allowing them to efficiently dish out and take damage. Habitat Gulogre inhabits snowy areas, such as the Snowy Mountains and the Tundra. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,600 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,920 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,280 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Horns: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Back: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Stomach: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Horns = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Stomach = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Giadrome - Wins. * vs. Great Baggi - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Great Groggi - Wins. * vs. Lagombi - Wins. * vs. Tetsucabra - Wins. * vs. Naco Agul - Wins. * vs. Blangonga - Wins. * vs. Zamtrios - Wins. * vs. Khezu/Red Khezu - Wins. * vs. Gigginox/Baleful Gigginox - Wins. * vs. Jade Barroth - Wins. * vs. Tidal Najarala - Wins. * vs. Ogromtyv Captain - Wins. * vs. another Gulogre - Winner is randomized. * vs. Barioth - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Tigrex - Draw. * vs. Gammoth - Draw. * vs. Luminathra - Draw. * vs. Brachydios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Glacial Agnaktor - Draw. * vs. Frostwave Astalos - Draw. * vs. Abiorugu - Loses. * vs. Doragyurosu - Loses. * vs. Rajang - Loses. * vs. Deviljho - Loses. * vs. Boxeulang - Loses. * vs. Kushala Daora - Loses. Attacks Gore Gulogre jumps towards the hunter three times in a row, swinging its head upwards at the end of each jump. This attack deals medium damage. Charge Gulogre will scratch the ground before it with its right paw twice in a row, then charge towards hunters with its horns pointed at them. This attack deals high damage. Spin Attack Gulogre will slowly shift its rear to the right, then quickly do a 360 degree spin, dealing medium damage to those it hits. Those caught in the snow trail it makes will take no damage, but become afflicted with the Snowman condition instead. In G-Rank, it will use its Frost Breath while spinning in order to increase its range, dealing high damage and inflicting the Iceblight and Snowman conditions on those it hits. Skunk Spray Gulogre will lift its tail over its head and spray nearby hunters with a foul-smelling liquid. This attack deals low damage and inflicts the Soiled condition onto hunters. Gulogre will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, relentlessly pursuing them until they are no longer Soiled. Breaking the tail will reduce the attack's range, making it easier to avoid. Claw Smash Gulogre will rear back, then charge forward, quickly smashing the ground before it with its forelegs five times in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage. Icicle Smash Gulogre slowly rears back, then smashes the ground before it twice in a row, causing icicles to spring up around its claws. This attack deals high damage and inflicts the Iceblight and Bleeding conditions. It will use three smashes as opposed to two in G-Rank. Pin Gulogre will leap forward at nearby hunters, pinning them in place if the attack connects. It will proceed to eat the hunter alive until shaken off, and will finish the attack with its Icicle Smash if the hunter doesn't repel it in time. It will only use this attack when low on Stamina. Hip Check Gulogre will shift its body to the side, then quickly do a hip check, dealing medium damage to hunters it hits. Ice Bite Gulogre bites into the hunter, injecting them with freezing fluid. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Iceblight. Frost Breath Gulogre will stand in place and spew icy breath at hunters. This attack covers a wide range, and it will either fire it straightforward or use a sweeping motion to make it cover a wider range. This attack deals high damage and inflicts the Iceblight and Snowman conditions. Gulogre will then prioritize those it hits, using its strongest physical attacks to finish them off. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOAcVPPzfpc Weapons Great Sword Chilling Halberd --> Frozen Halberd --> Glacial Halberd Sword and Shield Gourmand's Sword --> Scavenger's Sword --> Voracious Sword Lance Mustelance --> Greater Mustelance --> Carcajouster Switch Axe Raider's Axe --> Pillager's Axe --> Berserker's Axe Insect Glaive Odorous Polearm --> Pungent Polearm --> Miasmic Polearm Bow Rime Bow --> Blizzard Bow --> Subzero Bow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +20 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 Skills: Gourmand, Ruthlessness, Cold Cancel, Double Hunger G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +20 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 Skills: Scavenger, Ruthlessness, Cold Cancel, Double Hunger Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice +25 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 Skills: Gourmand, Ruthlessness, Cold Cancel, Double Hunger G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice +25 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 Skills: Scavenger, Ruthlessness, Cold Cancel, Double Hunger Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Claws x2- The claws will be broken. Horns- Its horns will be broken off. Tail- The tail will drop and become bristled. Image Gallery Gulogre_Artwork_by_Nin10DillN64.jpg Gulogre_Artwork_2_by_Nin10DillN64.jpg Trivia * Gulogre's name is derived from Gulo gulo, which is the wolverine's scientific name, and ogre. * Gulogre will feed from a carcass or prey on an Anteka or Popo when low on Stamina. * Gulogre's ursine traits and skunk-like tail were meant to invoke the wolverine's alternate name of skunk bear, which was given to it due to its bear-like structure and potent anal scent glands. * Gulogre will often ignore hunters and attack other large monsters if it appears in the same area as them. In many cases, it will instigate Turf Wars against them. * Gulogre's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Snowman Monster